Monoma
|gender = Unisex |Status = Least Concern |Sapience = Proto-full |Instinct = Hypnotic or Co-operative |Grows into = Comados |Grows from= N/A |Burgeon, Divinification, Corruption, etc. = N/A}} Monoma is the Drowsing Complien. It belongs to the Dream element. It grows into Comados. Appearance Monoma has a large, spherical head split into two sides. The left side is dark in color, with small yellow-white sparkles, resembling stars. The right side is a cloudy white. It has a face, which contains two yellow eyes, often closed or half open, and a goofy smile. The head hovers slightly above the body, which is mostly conical in shape, with various diamonds forming the body. Half of them match the color of the left side of the head, and the other half match the color of the right side. There are usually about eight diamonds in all. Info Monomas are Compliens that are usually seen asleep. Their eyes are specially adjusted in a manner that allows them to easily fall asleep regardless of whether the sky is light or dark. Monomas will waste the day away sleeping, until a threat manages to sneak by. At this time, at least half of the Monoma will wake up. Monomas are thought to be distantly related to the Dimilevis line. It is often presumed that the Dimilevis came later, since they more often have clearer views while only half is awake, as well as having more developed bodies. Monomas, when only half asleep, the half that's asleep will still envision its dreams, causing the half that's facing realities to have a difficult time telling what is real and what is fake. However, Monomas have developed the skill of hypnosis to stand the test of time. By swiftly spinning the bottom part of their bodies, they are able to quickly lure foes to sleep, giving the Monoma an easy mean of escape. Monomas originate in forests, but over years, have drifted into certain cities. Monomas are occasionally thought to be a cuter Complien by many, often due to their quirky smiles, though some people do not like this trait. Monomas and their effective hypnosis allow them to oftentimes be kept as pets by insomniacs, who will have them lure their owners to sleep when necessary. In recent years, it has been reported that people owning pet Monomas are fairly common on college campuses. While the ownership of a Monoma does require waking it for the purpose of luring yourself to sleep, it often is fairly efficient when it comes to trying to enjoy a good rest. Monomas aren't entirely practical in battle, and as such, are frequently hunted. However, they are often high in population, so currently, they are not of the least concern by groups such as the Protection Agency for Compliens. Often Monomas will stick around Comadoses, since Comadoses with two separate heads, are often able to defend their young while being able to get a good rest. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Monoma here. Origin Some insights on Monoma's origins. Name Its name was derived from "mono-", a prefix meaning "one", and coma. Design While Monoma's design was mostly original, it may take slight inspiration from dolls in terms of design. Trivia *Monoma was intended to be put on Complipedia nearly twelve days before its page was created. If created on the day it was intended, it would be added a month after the last Complien created before it; which was Nuclera. However, due to its page being created late, Lolawood received a page before it. Gallery Monoma Coloring Page.png|Coloring page Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Black Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage evolutionary line Category:Drowsing Compliens Category:Proto-full Sapience Compliens Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Created in 2016 Category:Dream Element Category:Uncommon Compliens